Baby Boo
by Terraxxx
Summary: Jaejoong yang polos namun mesum dan Yunho yang jaim-jaim nyosor. "Cepat buka" ujar Yunho tak sabar, Jaejoong menganga lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali blushing unyu. "Apa sunbae sudah sangat tidak tahan sampa ingin melakukannya sekarang juga? bahkan ditempat seperti ini? hihihi, pesona Joongie memang sulit ditolak sih yaa. HYAHAHAA" YunJae / FF / YAOI / 2S / Repost Jadul :D
1. Chapter 1

Selamat siang. Hehe, kembali merepost ff yang bertahun-tahun lalu sempat saya post :D selamat membaca saja, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam pemilihan atau penulisan kata. RCL? Yes dong! Flame? Bash? Jangan dong yaaaa. Haha

 **YunJaeYooSuMin**

 **Yunjae Yunjae Yunjae / FF / YAOI / 2SHOT**

Warning: alay, gaje, typo(s)

.

.

.

 ** _Check it_**

 **"GOOOOOOLLLL !"**

Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan saat sang captain berhasil membobol gawang tim biru, bibir ranumnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit meneriakan kalimat penyemangat

 **"YUNHO SUNBAE !"**

 **"SUNBAAAEEE ! SARANGHAEEEEE !"**

 **"HWAITING SUNBAAAAAAAEEEE !"**

Junsu yang berdiri dari kejauhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Jaejoong berdiri di tribun paling depan dengan membawa banner cukup besar bertuliskan **"U-KNOW SUNBAE** " dengan hiasan lope-lope (?) disekelilingnya.

Rambut almondnya meliuk kesana kemari seiring gerakan meloncatnya, mata indah \nya terfokus hanya pada satu titik, Jung Yunho! tak ia pedulikan tatapan sebal dari _yeoja-yeoja_ atau _uke_ lain yang juga mengidolakan sang captain.

 **Priiittttttt.**

Pluit panjang berbunyi,

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 7-3 atas kemenangan tim merah, Yunho mencetak _hattrick,_ Changmin dan Yoochun masing-masing menyumbangkan 2 gol. Mereka ber high five ria lalu saling merangkul, menyalurkan luapan kebahagiaan karena kembali menjuarai pekan olahraga antar kelas tahun ini.

Suasana menjadi riuh saat Yunho membuka kaosnya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh athletis yang membuat liur Jaejoong bercucuran, fokus matanya tak lepas dari perut _sixpack_ Yunho yang menurutnya beribu kali lebih menggiurkan daripada coklat batangan yang biasa dimakannya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mata musang itu meliriknya sekilas.

Jaejoong masih terkesima sehingga telat meyadari bahwa Yunho telah melemparkan Kaos yang tadi dipakainya ke arah penonton di tribun barat

 **"ANDWEEEEEE"** Jeritnya histeris saat retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang yeoja berkuncir dua yang meloncat kegirangan karena berhasil menangkap kaos penuh peluh tersebut..

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke arah tribun barat, tak jarang ia meloncati kepala-kepala penonton yang sedang duduk karena menghambat akses menuju 'harta karun' nya itu.. Tak sedikit pula orang yang mengumpat murka karena terinjak, tersenggol bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan karena kaget terserempet oleh namja cantik tersebut.

Junsu mengejar Jaejoong sambil berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan ajaib sahabat nya, sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun hanya saling memandang sambil bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Jaejoong, lain halnya dengan Yunho berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan cengo.

"Berikan baju itu padaku"

" _SHIREO_ " tolak yeoja itu sambil memeluk erat si kaos merah

"BERIKAAAAAAANNNN" Jaejoong berteriak keras sambil mencekal pergelangan tangan mungil _yeoja_ dihadapannya

"LEPASKAAAAAAN ! TOLOOOOOONNGGG ! YUNHO SUNBAAAAAAEEE !"

"YAKK! JANGAN PANGGIL NAMA SUNBAE-KU DENGAN SUARA JELEKMU"

"I-Ini mmiliku Jjaejoong ssi, aaaku ddluan yang mendapatkannya" jawab Yeoja itu bergetar

"NO NO NO! Ini milikku, tangan kerempeng seperti mu itu tak pantas menyentuh barang berharga seperti ini, berikan padaku, berikan berikan berikaaan!"

"Tidak mau tidak mau tidak mauuuuu" Balas si yeoja tak mau kalah

"Joongie, sudahlah. Dia duluan yang mendapatkannya" Junsu mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah merah padam, entah karena marah atau karena sedang menahan marah(?)

"Tidak mau Suuuu, Itu kaos ku, hiks, aku ingin kaos ituuuu" Kali ini raut wajah Jaejoong berubah drastis, mata doe nya mulai mengeluarkan bulir air mata, membuat Junsu dan siswa yang lainnya kelabakan.

"Cup cup cup... Uri joongie tidak boleh menangis" Junsu memeluk tubuh gemetar Jaejoong, sedang matanya menatap tajam yeoja berkuncir keras kepala itu.

"Hiks hiks"

" _Agasshi,_ bisakah kau relakan kaos itu untuk sahabat ku ini?" Junsu merajuk ditengah tatapan sangarnya, _yeoja_ berkuncir itu terlihat kikuk, disatu sisi ia sangat ingin memiliki kaos merah itu, tapi disisi lain ia takut telah membuat menangis Jaejoong yang notabene adalah anak kesayangan sang pemilik yayasan.

"Kalian jahat, hiksss, Joongie bilang appa baru tau rasa, HUWEEEEE, APPAAAAAA!" Jaejoong melepas pelukan Junsu lalu berlari terseok-seok(?) ke gedung timur tempat dimana ruang kerja _appa_ nya berada.

Junsu dan semua yang ada disana membelalakan mata, tidak berani membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan tuan Kim karena telah membuat putra kesayangannya itu menangis...

 **"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"**

Tak ingin mengambil resiko, mereka sontak berteriak dan mengejar Jaejoong berusaha mencegahnya mengadu.

"Hyung! jangan diam saja, ayo kejar dia!"

" _Nee hyung_. Cepat sebelum terlambat!" Yoochun dan Changmin dengan panic menarik tangan Yunho yang seakan tak peduli dengan kehebohan barusa Ia melirik kedua _dongsaeng_ nya tersebut malas lalu kembali membereskan barang-barang ditas nya..

"Yunho hyuung, issssh"

" _Wae_?" dengan santai Yunho menjawab lalu mengangkat ranselnya sembari melenggang

"Hyung hentikan dia, ayolaaaah! bisa bahaya kalau dia sampai mengadu pada appanya" Changmin mengatupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Yunho

"Kenapa mesti aku?"

"Larena dia hanya akan menurut padamu hyung, ayolaaaah, apa kau tega membiarkan anak-anak satu sekolah kena hukuman?"

Yunho tak mempedulikan rengekan Changmin, ia terus berjalan sampai tiba-tiba mata musang nya membelalak. Seorang _namja_ cantik tengah duduk memeluk lutut di dekat parkiran dengan isakan kecilnya, orang-orang disekelilingnya termasuk Junsu berusaha membantunya berdiri namun uluran tangan mereka selalu di tepis mentah-mentah.

"Hiks hiks, appaaaa" rintihnya pelan. Yunho menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu mendekati sosok rapuh tersebut, ia berdiri tepat didepannya tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

"Hikss hikss" isakan kecil itu terus mengalun.

"Apat sakit?" Tanya Yunho sedikit cemas

"TENTU SAJA BODOOHH!" Teriak Jaejoong jutek namun seketika ia menutup mulutnya saat menyadari siapa yang bertanya barusan. Yunho menatapnya datar lalu menyingkirkan tangan kiri jaejoong yang masih memegangi lututnya yang robek dan berdarah

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" Tanya Yunho namun terkesan menghakimi.. Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap kagum pada namja tampan didepannya. Mata bulatnya yang tadi berlinang air mata kini berubah berbinar, bibir ranumnya yang tadi terus meringis kali ini menyungging lebar

"Sunbae?" panggilnya tak percaya, ia menampar pipinya keras lalu sedetik kemudian berteriak kesakitan. Ia mengelus-elus pipi mulusnyaa yang mulai berubah memerah, entah karena tamparannya barusan atau karena merona.

"Ck, Bodoh!" Yunho berdecak tak percaya sebelum tangan kanannya mengelus lembut pipi _namja_ cantik yang kini tengah menganga lebar, pipinya semakin bersemu.

"Ayo ku antar ke UKS" ajakan Yunho akhirnya menyadarkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu menatap kagum punggung Yunho yang berada dihadapannya. Yunho menepuk pundaknya pelan mengisyaratkan agar namja cantik itu naik, beberapa saat ia menunggu tapi beban dipundaknya tak juga terasa,akhirnya ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Jaejoong yang masih duduk terpaku

"Ayo naik!"

"Tidak mau!"

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak mau ku gendong?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya

"Bukan begitu, maksud Joongie Joongie tidak mau digendong seperti itu" rengek manja Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengernyit heran

"Maksud Joongie, ummm, ituuuu, nggggg!" jawab resah Jaejoong sambil telunjuknya mencolek-colek bahu Yunho

"Hum?" Tanya Yunho sabar

"Joongie ingin digendong seperti puteri-puteri yang ada di dongeng sunbae, seperti sepasang suami-istri.. Seperti ituu… Hihihi ayooooo, gendong Joongie seperti itu sunbaeee"

"NEEEEEE?"

Yunho, Junsu bahkan semua siswa yang berada disitu menganga lebar. Tingkah Jaejoong benar-benar errrrrr…. Dengan semangat membara Jaejoong mulai berdiri dan langsung memposisikan tangannya ke leher Yunho membuat namja bermata musang itu berjengit kaget

"Ayo prince! tempat tidur di UKS sudah menanti kita, Hyahahahahaaaa !" Jaejoong tertawa nista (?) membuat bulu kuduk siapapun meremang jika mendengarnya.. Dengan kaku tangan kanan Yunho mulai mendekap bahu bawah Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya terselip dibagian bawah lutut namja cantik itu..

 **HAPPP**

Dengan sekali gerakan tubuh mungil itu sudah berada tepat dipangkuannya membuat tiba-tiba siswa-siswa disana bertepuk tangan heboh.. Yoochun dan Changmin yang paling semangat bertepuk tangan dan bersiul

Yunho berjalan dengan risih karena terus menerus dipandangi oleh Jaejoong, sesekali namja cantik itu terkekeh pelan sambil menoel-noel bibir hatinya

"Sunbae?"

"Hum?"

"Bagaimana rasa bibir mu?" Tanya Jaejoong polos namun berhasil membuat Yunho melonjak kaget

"Yak! kau ini mesum sekali sih" omelnya sebal

"Hihihiiiiii" Jaejoong terkekeh pelan lalu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya ke dada bidang Yunho, tangannya memeluk erat tengkuk namja tampan tersebut. Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui ternyata Yunho juga tengah ber-blushing ria, bibir hatinya tersungging manis merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan pelukan jaejoong

 **"WICWIWICCCCWICWIWWW"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :D**

Maaf kalau berantakan banget, saya katro gimana cara merapikannya, Whaha, bold, italic sama jarak antar spasinya gak berubah-ubah padahal sudah berkali-kali diedit. Huhu, ada yang berkenan kasih tau gimana caranya? . Well, akhir kata makasih aja buat yang udah mau sempetin RCL. lufyuuhh :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : Gaje, alay, typo (s). RCL? Yes dong! Flame? Bash? Siders? Jangan dong yaaa. Haha, ini T menjurus M! selamat membaca saja :D**

 **Baby Boo #2 (END)**

 **cekidott!**

Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong dengan hati-hati di ranjang UKS kemudian menjongkokoan dirinya dan dengan hati-hati melipat celana Jaejoong ke atas, tapi oow! Celana Jaejoong terlalu ketat hingga susah untuk terus dinaikan.

Yunho berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk-angguk pelan

"Buka celanamu!"

"MWOOOO?"

"Buka celanamu!"

"Su-Sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya

"CEPAT" ujar Yunho tak sabar

Jaejoong menganga lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali blushing unyu

"Apa sunbae sudah sangat tidak tahan sampai ingin melakukannya sekarang juga? bahkan ditempat seperti ini? Hihihi, pesona Joongie memang sulit ditolak sih yaaa. HYAHAHAHA!"

 **CTAKKK**

Tangan yunho mendarat tepat dikening Jaejoong

"Penyakit mesummu sudah sangat akut. Ckck, aku ingin mengobati lukamu bukan memperkosamu!"

"Asal sama sunbae sebenarnya diperkosa pun joongie mau, hihi"

 **"YAKKK! TUTUP MULUTMU!"**

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong patuh akhirnya karena ngeri mendapat death glare dari pangerannya.

Jaejoong membuka celananya dengan perlahan, ia sedikit meringis saat celana itu menggesek lukanya. Yunho pura-pura melihat kearah jendela padahal sudut matanya tengah menatap penuh kagum pada kaki putih mulus dan ramping Jaejoong.

 _"Mulus sekaliii, kalau dijilat pasti licin dan kenyal, jaejoongie, baby boo, ugghh"_ Batin Yunho menjerit penuh nafsu.

"Sunbae, apa aku juga perlu membuka boxerku?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja namun malah terdengar seperti _"Sunbae, cepat buka boxerku dan rasuki aku~ Ahhh~"_ Suara hati nista Yunho yang kali ini sukses membuat benda pusakanya berkedut.

Jaejoong cemberut meilhat Yunho yang hanya melamun

"SUNBAEEE? HELLOOOO? Kau sedang berpikiran mesum tentangku eoh? Mengatur strategi untuk merasukiku? Hahahaa" tanya Jaejoong frontal dan sialnya tepat sasaran. Yunho berdehem pelan lalu kembali memasang wajah sok coolnya.

"Merasukimu? Dalam mimpimu saja Jae!" ucap Yunho acuh sambil mulai menggeledah lemari mencari kotak P3K

"Kalau dimimpi sih sudah sering, Joongie kan maunya langsung, Huhu"

 **Dukk**

"Nghhh" Yunho meringis kecil karena kepalanya terjedot ujung pintu lemari, ia terlalu shock mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang EHEM.

"Tuhkaan, kalau langsung desahannya lebih seksi, aigoo aigoo" Jaejoong menangkup pipinya yang merona mendengar desahan kejedot sensual ala Yunho.

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan cepat, hidung dan bagian kemaluannya kembang kempis(?) mendengar _dirty talk_ Jaejoong.

 _"Sial, aku horny"_ entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Yunho merutuk, ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya lalu mula mendekati Jaejoong.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho membersihkan luka Jaejoong lalu menutupnya dengan plester bermotif gajah dan taraaa~

"Selesai" ujar Yunho lalu menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Hihihiii, _cute!_ " ujar Jaejoong spontan

"Uhum. Well, Terimakasih" jawab Yunho yang mendadak blushing membuat Jaejoong mengernyit heran

"Sunbae, bukan kau! Plester gajah ini yang cute!" terang Jaejoong polos sambil menunjuk plester yang menghiasi lututnya. Dan Yunho? Errr, namja jaim-jaim nyosor itu seketika manyun.

"YAK! yang benar saja ? masa kau lebih suka dengan gambar gajah jelek itu?" racau Yunho tak terima.. ia berdiri didepan Jaejoong sambil menunjuk lututnya.

"MWO? JELEEEEEK?" Jaejoong melebarkan mata dan mulutnya karena shock… Ia menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. _What the hell_? Kenapa ada orang yang begitu tega menyebut hewan secute itu jelek?

"Errr~ Jae, ekspresimu berlebihan!" ujar Yunho kikuk karena risih dengan ekspresi Jaejoong

"Sunbae"

"Ya?" Yunho kembali risih dengan sikap Jaejoong, kali ini namja cantik itu menatap intens Yunho sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya

"APA KAU CEMBURUUUUU?" semprot Jaejoong heboh yang ternyata benar-benar nyemprot, percikan basah mendarat sempurna di wajah tampan Yunho

"HA?" Yunho _sweatdrop_

"PPPFFTFTTTTT. AIGOO, SUNBAE CEMBURU PADA GAJAH? HYAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Jaejoong kembali tertawa nista sembari memegangi perutnya…

 ** _Hening…._**

"Jae, kau muncrat!" Yunho mengusap pelan wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya.

"EH?" Jaejoong sontak menghentikan tawanya, ia memandang Yunho yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya

"Aigoo, mianhae sunbae! joongie tidak sengaja. Sini Joongie jilat wajahnya biar bersih."

 ** _Pletakk_**

"Aww, appo" Jaejoong mengusap jidatnya yang terkena jitakan Yunho

"Bisa tidak sih sekali saja tidak mesum?" Yunho mengomel sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan berjaketnya. Well, setelah acara melempar kaos dilapangan tadi ia memang sempat memakai jaketnya dipinggir lapangan.

"Maaf" Jaejoong menunduk sedih membuat Yunho ikut-ikutan sedih. *loh? -_-

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" Yunho tersenyum manis lalu menepuk-nepuk kecil kepala Jaejoong

"Aigoo, sunbae memang yang terbaik, Joongie jadi semakin cinta deh... hihihiii"

 ** _CHUP_**

Jaejoong terkikik lalu mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho.

 ** _BLUSSSSSSSSH_**

Wajah tampan itu merah merona, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aigoo, padahal ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar pengakuan cinta Jaejoong, tapi kenapa rasanya tidak pernah berubah? Selalu mendebarkan seperti kali pertama, apalagi kali ini plus ciuman. Kkkke~

"Sunbae, terimakasih ya sudah mengobati luka Joongie"

 **Hening,**

Namja tampan itu tidak menjawab sama sekali

"Sunbae?"

"…"

"Sunbae melamun?"

Jaejoong mengernyit heran, ia menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan mata musang Yunho namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu meletakan kedua telunjuknya di kedua pipinya. Ia berniat untuk berpikir, namun… Sedetik kemudian ia kembali mengernyit. Ada yang aneh, ia terdiam sejenak lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Aigooo, tentu saja ia tidak bias berpikir, ternyata ia salah posisi.

Jaejoong terkekeh geli lalu menaikan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya bergantian menyerupi langkah kaki sampai di sisi keningnya, ia tersenyum puas lalu memejamkan matanya.

Berpikir.

Konsentrasi.

Grrrrr, tapi sepertinya otaknya sedang bemasalah, tak satupun ide yang melintas. Hanya bayangan bibir hati Yunho dan gundukan (?) besar dibalik celana namja tampan itu yang memenuhi pikiran Jaejoong

"Yaampun, sunbae benar! penyakit mesum ku sudah tingkat akut" gumamJaejoong kesal sambil memukul keningnya sendiri. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, dengan hati-hati menurunkan kaki dan mencoba melangkah, namun naas, ia tersandung oleh celananya sendiri yang belum dinaikan hingga,-

 ** _BRUKKKKK_**

Jaejoong jatuh dan menimpa tubuh kekar Yunho, lututnya beradu dengan lantai membuat namja cantik itu sedikit meringis. Ia juga menggerak-gerakan wajahnya tidak nyaman karena tertusuk sesuatu yang keras, Jaejoong mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan seketika melotot tak percaya.

 ** _Gawd!_**

Wajahnya tepat menimpa selangkangan Yunho -.-'

Jaejoong mengangkat badannya dengan tergesa namun kembali ambruk karena tarikan tangan kekar dipinggangnya.

Wajah Jaejoong kembali merona karena bertatapan dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Yunho. Yunho membelai lembut pinggang Jaejoong lalu turun ke pantat, menekan benda kenyal itu dengan keras hingga membuat 'sesuatu' dibawah sana saling bertubrukan.

"Nghhhh" Jaejoong mendesah nikmat

"Jaehh" Yunho ikut mendesah sembari menelusupkan kepalanya kecerukan leher Jaejoong.

"Saranghae baby boo"

"Sunbaeeh?"

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sontak semua siswa bersorak kegirangan. Jaejoong membereskan bukunya sambil terus terkikik senang, Junsu yang sedari tadi sudah penasaran segera melesat ke samping Jaejoong dan mulai mengeluarkan jurus kepo.

"Joongie, kenapa kau senyum-senyum terus eoh?"

"Hihi, Joongie sedang bahagia Junchan"

Junsu mengernyitkan alis semakin penasaran

"Way?"

"Why Junchan baby bukan way…"

"Yes, Waih?"

"Aigooo, WHY SUUU!"

"Neeee, itulah pokoknya. Ayo cepat ceritakan!" Junsu merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan Jaejoong

"Rahasia. Tapi kalau malam ini Junchan mau menginap dirumah Joongie mungkin Joongi akan mau berbaik hati sedikit bercerita. Hohoho"

Karena terlampau penasaran akhirnya sore itu Junsu datang kerumah keluarga Kim untuk menginap. Well, namja imut itu memang sering menginap dirumah Jaejoong, apalagi jika Kim Hanggeng,- appa Jaejoong sedang ada tugas keluar. Jaejoong selalu memaksanya untuk menginap..

Seorang pelayan wanita mengantarkan Junsu kekamar berpintu putih dilantai atas, Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya menatap daun pintu itu,

 ** _"_** ** _Baby Boo"_**

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia kesini tulisan itu tidak ada, tak ingin membuang waktu ia langsung saja masuk dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tertelungkup di bed nya…

"Joongieeee!"

"Hum? Suiee? Kapan datang? Aigoo, kenapa tidak ketuk pintu?" Tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi, ia sedikit kaget karena Junsu tiba-tiba sudah duduk disebelahnya

"Baru saja. Wae? Biasanya juga aku masuk tanpa mengetuk kan" Junsu mempoutkan bibir nya sebal,

"Eh? Joongiee? Wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?" Junsu terlonjak dan langsung meraba kening Jaejoong

"Panas _. Gwaenchana_?"

 _"_ _Gwaenchana_ Su, Joongie hanya sedikit pusing dan mual, sepertinya masuk angin"

"Masuk angin? apa ahjussi Lee tadi tidak menjemputmu lalu kau menunggu bus di halte sangat lama dan pulang kerumah naik bus sampai kau jadi sakit? Aigooo, memangnya kemana ahjussi Lee sehingga dia ti,-"

"Bukan! Ishh~ Joongie tidak naik bus kok" Jaejoong sedikit mempuotkan bibirnya, kesal dengan mulut bawel Junsu

"Lalu?"

"Hehehe, tadi joongie diantar pulang sama Yunnie naik motor" Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu, ia menutup wajah bersemunya dengan bantal

"MOTOR? KAU NAIK MOTOR?" Junsu kembali berseru heboh, ia menatap horror Jaejoong yang malah menatap polos dirinya..

"Wae?"

"YAKKK! itu sangat bahaya Joongie, bagaimana kalau kau sampai terjengkang kebelakang lalu jatuh ke tengah jalan dan tubuhmu terlindas truk pengangkut sampah lalu kau mati dan arwahmu gentayangan? errrrrrrr" Junsu bergidik ngeri

"Pabbo! kau kebanyakan menonton sinetron Su, naik motor tidak semenyeramkan itu kok, kkke~ malahan sangat menyenangkan, Joongie jadi bisa memeluk Yunnie dengan sangaaaat erat! Huhuhu, so sweeetttttt"

Junsu cengo melihat Jaejoong yang kembali blushing sambil memeluk bantal pink nya dengan gemas…

 _Yunnie? Yunnie? Yunnie?_

"Joongie, Yunnie nugu?"

"Yunnie, Yunho sunbae, Pacar Joongie, Hyahahaaaaaaaa !" Jaejoong menangkup kedua pipinya yang bersemu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saking terlalu semangat bercerita.

"WHAAAAAT ?"

"Wae?"

"OH MY GOAT!"

"God Su!"

"OH MY GOT !"

"God Suuuu!"

"OH MY GWAADDDDDDDD!"

 **END**

 **Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang udah sempetin review, talangeeee, mumumuu :* maaf gak bisa saya balas satu-satu. Dadah~ selamat bertemu di ff yang lain. Hohoho #tebarlopelope**


End file.
